Cambios de comportamiento
by Annbones
Summary: Spoilers del 6 x 23. Cómo le dirán Brennan y Booth sobre el baby a su psicologo favorito?


Estaba escribiendo una escena de otra historia, cuando se me cruzó por la cabeza como sería cuando Sweets se enterara del embarazo de Brennan. Y quería hacer algo con un toque de humor, a ver que tal se me da. Ya sé que debo un segundo capitulo de "No quieres..." (de hecho lo tengo por la mitad), pero es que estas ideas cuando aparecen las tengo que escribir, porque son como una piedra en el zapato. No estoy muy contenta con el título, pero en fin, aquí está.

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten!

Aclaración: Bones no me pertenece, de otra manera Brennan ya habría comido mucha tarta hace rato.

**Cambios de comportamiento**

Oh, vamos, déjame probar otro poco – decía la Dra. Brennan.

Probar? Ya te has comido la mitad de mi tarta- respondía un muy risueño agente Booth, no podía quitarse esa sonrisa desde que supo lo del bebé. No sabía si la continuaría teniendo, ese día había llamado a Sweets para una consulta " no – profesional", fuera del Hoover, y la idea era darle la noticia del embarazo, pero también hablar de que pasaría con la alianza Jeffersonian – FBI.

Parece que nuestro hijo es muy inteligente, le gusta uno de los mejores postres – bromeó el agente – además de muy persuasivo, solo tiene unas semanas y ya logró lo que yo no pude en varios años.

Estaban sentados en su mesa habitual del Diner, uno junto al otro, luego de tomarse ambos una semana de descanso para asimilar la nueva situación. El embarazo era aún muy reciente, pero ella insistía en contárselo pronto a Sweets para tener más tiempo de convencerlo de no separarlos.

Qué crees que dirá Sweets? – preguntó el agente, haciendo señas a la camarera para que le trajera otra porción de su postre favorito, estaba visto que el bebé había descubierto que la tarta era un manjar de los dioses.

No lo sé, sabes que la psicología no es lo mío – respondió ella apurando su taza de chocolate, desde que estaba embarazada tenía los antojos de comida más extraños.

Si de todas maneras nos separa, aún estaremos juntos, lo sabes – el agente extendió su mano por sobre la mesa hasta tomar la de ella y acariciarla suavemente, al tiempo que se giraba en el asiento para mirarla de frente – no pienso perderme un solo momento contigo y con nuestro bebé – finalizó sonriendo nuevamente.

Lo sé – respondió simplemente la mujer, perdida en los ojos marrones del futuro padre de su hijo.

Buenos días – la voz del joven psicólogo los tomó de sorpresa.

Sweets! – la Dra. Brennan dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y soltó la mano de Booth, ahora que estaban tan cerca de pronto se sentía nerviosa.

Dra. Brennan, la noto... nerviosa? – el Dr. la miraba sorprendido, a aquella mujer la ponían nerviosa muy pocas cosas, y aún menos si estaba con el agente Booth al lado... Espera un momento, al lado?.

Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan, por qué están sentados de esta manera? – interrogó Sweets.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, cosa que provocó una sonrisa y un pensamiento de parte del psicólogo. "Otra vez separándose del resto del mundo, cuando no".

Pues porque... – comenzó ella, siendo interrumpida por el agente.

Porque de ese lado me daba el sol en la cara y me molestaba – respondió Booth.

Pues ahora no da el sol – contestó el psicólogo, inclinándose sobre la mesa para mirar al agente.

Este fingió enojo, al tiempo que consultaba su reloj y se lo mostraba al joven.

Pues hace media hora si daba, tú sabes, a la hora que deberías haber llegado.

Lo siento, tienes razón, me rindo – declaró Sweets levantando las manos – pero es que Daisy... bueno, ustedes saben como es, la han visto incluso en mi despacho – finalizó con una risita y un encogimiento de hombros.

Pero ahora a lo nuestro, de que se trata esta consulta "no profesional" – cambió el tema hábilmente el psicólogo, reclinándose en la silla y pidiendo con un gesto café a la camarera.

Otra vez los compañeros se miraron entre sí, había llegado el momento.

El psicólogo los observaba, siempre le habían caído muy bien, aún cuando ellos no querían saber nada con él, y se daba perfecta cuenta de que "algo" había sucedido o estaba por suceder, en las últimas semanas habían cambiado bastante su trato con el otro, especialmente desde la muerte de Vincent Nigel- Murray y el nacimiento del bebé de Angela y Hodgins.

Fue entonces cuando notó algo completamente desusado, justo al lado de la taza de ¿chocolate? (raro, pensó) de la Dra. Brennan, había un plato con migas de tarta!. Y el agente Booth tenía su porción, es decir, que era ella quien estaba comiendo eso que siempre había dicho que no le gustaba.

Y ahora que los observaba bien, el brazo del agente Booth estaba posado en el respaldo de la silla de la Dra. Pero no apoyado allí, sino que su mano descansaba en el hombro de ella, y con su dedo pulgar estaba haciéndole una caricia.

Se reclinó hacia atrás en el asiento, con los brazos cruzados, poniendo su mejor cara de psicólogo profesional.

Ustedes querían hablar conmigo, y ahora se quedan en silencio – comenzó – lo que me indica que se trata de un tema personal y delicado, no es solo al respecto de la repercusión de un caso, me equivoco? – concluyó, mientras con su dedo índice señalaba de uno al otro.

La Dra. Brennan tomó aire, para comenzar a hablar... y justo en ese momento se levantó precipitadamente de la silla con la mano sobre la boca.

Bones, estás bien? – preguntó el agente siguiendola hasta el baño donde ella vomitaba.

El Dr. Sweets siguió a la pareja y entró al baño justo para escuchar a la antropóloga enojada con el agente.

Al bebé le gusta la tarta, claro! Lo que le gusta es jugar con mi estomago – decía una pálida Dra. Brennan.

Eso fue lo último que Sweets escuchó antes de caer cuando largo era en el piso.

Bones, ahora solo tenemos que preocuparnos de cómo seguir trabajando juntos, ya sabe del bebé.

Fin

Comentarios, preguntas, correcciones, lo que quieran será bien recibido.

Espero les haya gustado!

Saludos desde Argentina


End file.
